Who Says Opposites Attract
by Galileo
Summary: Why am I rating this PG? I dunno. A Daiyako..By Danny..weird. Anyways Ken gets Dais to go on a date w/ Miyako, but can he get over his old crush?


A/N: Woah! Danny wrote her own fic! An' it's Daiyako too. Ok, that's freaky. What possessed me to do a Daiyako? Well the fact a lot of people were askin' for one. And maybe cuz it's the only thing that turned out, but that doesn't matter much. An' after I read gia_x's stuff I just get inspired.  
I just wanna say no need to review, I seriously couldn't care. An' what the hell, why don't ya flame me for the fun of it. Maybe I can use 'em for all those Sorato fics(sorry to all you Sarato luvers). 'Better get on w/ the story I guess. Oh yeah, this is my first fic. Woo-hoo!  
  
  
P.s. There a lot a dialogue an' I use both Jap. And eng. names. And Kashi Ogawa means 'sweet brook'  
  
P.p.s. Just for fun, I'll dedicate this fic to gia_x, k?  
  
Who Says Opposites Attract  
By Zoey  
  
"What's that?"  
"Another love letter from Miyako," Ken sighed distressfully.  
"What's it say?"  
The blunette handed his friend the note.  
"Hey Ken," Daisuke read aloud," just felt like writing you a note.."  
"For the fourth time today," Ken cut in, but the redhead ignored him,  
"Me an' Kari went shopping today and I bought a dress I just know you'll love on me. You think I'm beautiful, right?.."Davis continued reading in his head. The rest was pretty much along the same lines. "Sounds normal to me. Miyako's always like that".  
"She dotted her 'i' s with hearts, Dais"  
"Eh, just try'na cheer you up dude. It can't be that bad anyways"  
"You try to live a day in my shoes"  
The Digidestined leader put a hand to his chin and leaned on the table, "hmm…alright"  
"Wha.."  
"I'll do it. It'll be fun"  
"Ano.. how?  
"…"  
"Exactly"  
"See? You just had to make it difficult, didn't ya"  
Ken thought for a moment," Does this mean you're over Kari?"  
Daisuke stared then looked to the side,"nn..yeah. 'Course I am"  
"Well then maybe I can set you up on a double date"  
"eh!" The other boy went in shock," Woah! I said I'd take your place for a while. I didn't say I'd flat out date her!"  
"But you would be taking my place"  
"Nani?!"  
"You remember the dress she wrote 'bout? It's for a special festival she wants to go to called 'Kashi Ogawa', but only couples are allowed to enter. So she begged me to go with her on a double date with Tk and Hikari and I couldn't say no, but maybe if you're volunteering to substitute …"  
"She's gonna be really mad, you know"  
"It was your idea"  
"Which means she's gonna kill me instead. Thanx a lot"  
Ken: -_-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" The child of love and sincerity shrieked.  
"Don't worry, I got Dais to fill in"  
Miyako looked at him "That's a joke, right?"  
"It won't be so bad. He'll be good, I promise"  
"But what about you?" The girl attempted her saddest look hoping to make him feel guilty. It didn't work.  
"I have to…study..a lot. Yup. No time for fun, heh heh.." Ken scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped.  
"You pick studying over gorgeous ME!?!"  
"Ano… Oi! Look! Here comes Daisuke now"  
Miyako spun around and could see their friend coming their way.  
"You're lucky, Ken. If he wasn't so damn hot I wouldn't be agreeing to this," the older student mumbled, but Ken still heard.  
"You think he's hot?"  
"Yeah. What's your prob?" She spat back.  
"Then why don't you like him?"  
"Cuz he's a jerk"  
By then Miya's date was there. "Hey guys"  
"Hi Dais," Ken cheered, relieved.  
"Hey," Yolie barely looked at him.  
"Here," He offered something. She looked down to see a beautiful white rose. A look of surprise passed her face, feeling flattered and guilty as she took the gift, but then she shook her head and regained her composure, "Didn't expect someone like you to do somethin' like that".  
"Yeah, well, I thought you'd like it…nice dress," The redhead muttered.  
'Actually, Miyako has always managed to look good' he thought 'Why am I acting so shy? It's not like I want to go out with her. I didn't think Ken would take me seriously. No one else does'.  
"Thanx..."  
After bidding his buddy a farewell, Daisuke gathered his courage and entwined his arm with his date's, guiding her out. He suddenly felt uneasy again. They were going to meet Kari..his old crush..the one who had tore his heart out. 'Why did I agree to this?'  
The elder child was still confused how well this was goin' so far.   
'He ain't no Ken, but he'll do for now' she thought, twirling the rose between her fingers.  
~~~~~~~~  
End of Chapter one. Yay! I got this far w/o screwing up for once. Hope ya liked it. Only one more chapter to go. Then I can finish my Daiken fic.   



End file.
